As a monitoring device for monitoring changes in respiration of a sleeping person, there has been conventionally proposed a device which monitors changes in respiration of a sleeping person based on changes over time in pressure distribution detected by load sensors or pressure sensors.
Such a conventional device, however, needs a high-performance signal amplifier or some signal processing means to obtain and detect stable signals since measured signals are weak. Thus, the device is complicated and large as a system.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a monitoring device which can detect conditions of a sleeping person reliably and which is simple.